<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The "what's in the box?" Box by Aristide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055429">The "what's in the box?" Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristide/pseuds/Aristide'>Aristide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Boxma, Cullingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble Collection, Macro/Micro, Micro, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Stuffing, Trans!Boxman, Voxman, size play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristide/pseuds/Aristide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of self-indulgent drabbles and WIPs anywhere from 100-1000 words. Mostly Voxman inspired by twitter shitposts and discord conversations.</p>
<p>Specific pairings, ratings, and tags will be posted in the notes for each drabble so if you see something you don't like you can easily skip it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Cosma (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Table of Contents </p>
<p>2. Muffin<br/>Voxman. E. Stuffing. Oral fixation. Belly kink. Pre-relationship. </p>
<p>3. Heavenly Bodies<br/>Boxma. E. Macro/Micro. Micro. Size difference. Cullingus. Trans!Boxman</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Muffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What a shame, Venomous though to himself, to let so many muffins go to waste.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relevant Tags: Stuffing, Oral Fixation, Belly Kink, Pre-relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are those... muffins?"</p>
<p>Venomous leaned forward. Sure enough sitting right in front of Boxman as they teleconferenced was a basket filled with a dozen muffins. Each one was twany in colour with little dark spots and a sprinkle of sugar on top. </p>
<p>Blueberry, maybe? Or chocolate chip?</p>
<p>The shorter man had only picked one up and pulled the paper baking liner from the bottom but the simple action had suddenly brought them to Venomous' attention. </p>
<p>The world seemed to slow to a crawl as he watched Boxman bring the muffin to his lips, his mind focused on the way the baked good scrunched down as the cyborg bit into it with those sharp, slightly crooked teeth and how his puffy cheeks buldged as he quickly chewed. Four bites and the muffin was gone.</p>
<p>"*Cosma* and the board were here today to go over my proposal for upgrading production line five next quarter. That's the one for Raymond's model. You remember Raymond, don't you Professor? Anyhow, not only did they deny to finance the upgrade, not a single one of them ate the food I offered. Lousy.. too good…" </p>
<p>Boxman slouched in his chair grumbling angrily as he grabbed another muffin from the basket. It dissapeared just as quickly as the first.</p>
<p>As Boxman's flat pink tongue did a sweep of his lips to pick up any lingering sweetness, a horrible idea sprang to Venomous' mind.</p>
<p>"Boxman." It came out as a small croak, his mouth suddenly dry. Venomous cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. He had to appear daunting least Boxman catch on to his true motives. "I have a proposal for you."</p>
<p>The man on the other end of the video call turned a bright red, almost as bright as his artificial left eye.</p>
<p>"A proposal? For.. for me?" Boxman's voice pitched up at the end, ending in a squeak. </p>
<p>"Mmm, yesssss."</p>
<p>Resting his chin on one hand, Venomous pulled his phone out with the other and quickly pulled up a banking app. His thumb flew across the screen as he quickly set up the information to transfer funds. When he finished, he turned the phone to the monitor, bringing it close to the camera for the man on the other end to clearly see.</p>
<p>"I'll give you the technos for your upgrade. You won't even need to repay me. All you have to do…" He set the phone down and made a vague sweeping gesture with his right hand. "… Is eat those muffins."</p>
<p>Boxman gave him a look of obvious confusion. Picking a third muffin from the basket he studdied the baked good intently.</p>
<p>"All of them?"</p>
<p>"Every last one."</p>
<p>"…Now?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Boxman. Now." </p>
<p>The cyborg looked back up at him. This time there was a glint of mischief in his eyes and his wide mouth had curved itself into a cloying smile. He brought the treat to his lips and with his eyes still on Venomous he bit into it with a deliberate slowness and when he finished, it was with a low moan, the sound of which made the purple-skinned villain's dick throb.</p>
<p>Sortly after the fourth muffin, Boxman had paused to shrug off his lab coat and loosen his tie. By the seventh, he was starting to look flushed and uncomfortable, his movements slowing.</p>
<p>After he crammed the eigth into his mouth, Boxman rocked forward in his seat, huffing and puffing. </p>
<p>"Too much for you, Boxman?"</p>
<p>"Nope! Just.. need a minuet to... ah!"</p>
<p>When Boxman leaned back, Venomous felt like a butterfly on display, pinned to his seat by the sight before him. The cyborg had unbuttoned his pants. No, not just his pants, but the last few buttons of his work shirt. Soft, doughy, and free from restraint, the bottom half of Boxman's belly spilled out onto his lap. The purple skinned villain writhed down in his seat, cocks aching to be touched, as he watched Boxman sigh and pat at his middle with plump yellow talons. </p>
<p>Initially Venomous intended to enjoy his little show, transfer the money regardless of if Boxy choked down all the muffins or not, and then slither off to his bedroom to jack off and take a nap before dinner.  But each bite taken kept him there longer and longer until Boxman was languishing on screen with a dazed look, taloned claws picking away at the top of muffin number eleven.</p>
<p>"Come on now, Boxman. You're so… so close." He hissed, digging his fingers into the chair arms.</p>
<p>"I.." A small burp. "I know. I *know*." </p>
<p>Boxman's pathetic whine only served to aggravate him further. Lips pulled back in a snarl, Venomous jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table.</p>
<p>"Just eat them already!"</p>
<p>Boxman squaked. Struggling against his bloated belly the bird-adjacent grabbed the two remaining muffins and crammed them one after the other into his mouth. He hardly chewed the ugly cupcakes before thickly swallowing the mushy mass. With wide eyes Venomous watched as the lump of food visibly traveled down Boxman's throat.</p>
<p>Both men were left panting after that for very different reasons. </p>
<p>"You'll have your money within the hour, Boxy."</p>
<p>"O-oh. Ri--" </p>
<p>Before Boxman could finish, Venomous shut off the webcam with a shaky hand. He didn't need the other man catching sight of his precum damp spot as he straightened up to sit back in his chair. Forget the bedroom. The whole situation was already undignified.</p>
<p>Unbuttoning his own pants, Venomous pulled his cocks free and gave the swollen members a squeeze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heavenly Bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of the best performance reviews Boxman has ever had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relevant Tags: Boxma, Macro/Micro, Micro, Cullingus, Trans!Boxman</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was already huffing from what felt like hours of teasing to his puffy outer lips when the lizard woman, no bigger then a salamander at the moment, finally wriggled her way to his inner folds. </p>
<p>Boxman threw his head back, keening sharply as the scaly tip of Cosma's nose pushed roughly up against his clit, the feel of her hot breath and the touch of her pebbled skin making his thights quiver. Her tongue flicked out to tease around the tender bundle of nerves while her claws played with his hood and the soft outer folds around it. Boxman squirmed as her tail whipped against his vuvla before pushing deep into his slit. The thicker dorsal scales drag down his sensitive walls with each thrust. </p>
<p>He brought his hands up to his face, digging his nails into his cheeks as she assaulted the sensitive pearl of flesh with her mouth, pushing back skin to massage around it with her small keratinous hands so she can better nip and lick the swollen nub, causing his breath to hitch as another round of warmth and pleasure coursed through his stocky body. </p>
<p>Always so greedy in her hunger, Cosma eats him out thought two near climaxes and a full blown stars-in-his-eyes orgasm that brings him to tears.</p>
<p>She's already crawled on top of his tummy and preening when he gets his breath back. Her three inch tall body is coated head to toe in his slick with her brilliant orange hair plastered in tight wet curls against her yellow scaled body. </p>
<p>It makes her look soft, out of focus, like a picture taken with a lense coated into petroleum jelly.</p>
<p>Careful not to knock her down Boxman reached out a claw to help wipe away some of the fluid from Cosma's little cheek.</p>
<p>"Issat why they call you an angel investor? Cause after all that I feel closer to Cob then ever."  He grins down at her, snuggling back into the pillows with a blissful coo.</p>
<p>Almond shapped eyes blink owlishly at him. </p>
<p>"That is the.." Cosma's squeaky voice trails off in a tiny high-pitched laugh and a shake of her head.</p>
<p>In a flash of magenta light Cosma is back to her normal size. It's not that she's particuarly heavy but the sudden change in mass knocks the air out of him with a squeak. She leers down at him with her hands folded under her chin, elbows on either side of his head as her reptilian body relaxes against him.</p>
<p>"Terrible pick-up lines usually come before the sex, Lord Boxman, not after. Then again, with how bad that was, it's probably for the best." </p>
<p>Boxman's disapointed 'aww' is cut short by the bump of her snout to his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>